Epic Gear
“''Maybe on the surface, time marches on. But down here in the Dungeon, kid? Down here, it doesn’t care which way it goes. It just wants to escape''.” -The Old Alchemist The Epic Dungeon is home to the toughest fiends and the bravest heroes, and few embody both as well as the Old Alchemist. Bearing the scars of battles yet to occur, this elite hero emerged from the dark future of Ember and set up shop next to the Epic Blacksmith. His hands fly from bottle to bottle with well practiced dexterity, mixing potions and essences together into complex combinations that capture the powerful magic of the Epic Dungeon itself. Once hardened, these Epic Crystals can augment Epic Gear to make them even more powerful than before. Epic Gear With the introduction of Orange Gear, Epic Gear was also introduced, which equips existing Heroes with new Epic Skills. These passive skills, different for every Hero, can be Forged within the Epic Dungeon. For epic gear information for each Hero, check out their hero page in Hero Overview. Epic Dungeon The Epic Dungeon has two requirements: A team of Orange Rarity Heroes, and Epic Dungeon Keys. Once you have at least one Hero on your team at Orange, Epic Dungeon Keys will drop in Trapped Chests and Boss Chests in the Endless Dungeon daily. This has a 3x daily drop limit similar to Boss Keys. When you have a complete team of Heroes at Orange Gear level and you have collected Epic Dungeon Keys, it’s time to head to the Epic Dungeon! The Epic Dungeon works the same way as the other Dungeons, with it’s own set of Shrines and Wells. Be wary, though! The Epic Dungeon is more challenging and consumes Torches twice as fast as Endless and Boss Dungeons. See the Dungeon page for more details on dungeons. Once in the Epic Dungeon, you are eligible to collect Epic Gear Shards in Chests for any Heroes you bring in. You will also encounter new Epic versions of Bosses! Any Hero that is capable of equipping Epic Gear can appear as an Epic Boss with their new ability. Once you’ve defeated them, look for higher chance of Epic Gear Shards in the Boss Chest for any eligible Hero in your party. Once you have enough Hero Shards and Epic Gear Shards, look for the Blacksmith and his Epic Forge on each Floor of the Epic Dungeon. He’s easy to spot, just look for the Forge icon. Epic Forge At the Blacksmith, you can spend Hero Shards and Epic Gear Shards to create and/or upgrade Epic Gear for your Hero. Heroes with Epic Gear will be shown in the Heroes list with an orange gear icon above their portrait. *Empty gear (shown above Lion Knight to the right) - Epic gear available but not yet forged. *Gear with filled edge but empty middle - Gear forged but no crystals slotted. *Gear filled entirely - gear forged and at least one crystal attached. Each Forge has 3 limited-time Forge Charges, and you can hold a maximum of 20 per day; they will remain until you reset the Epic Dungeon. Each time you Forge a new Item, or upgrade an existing Item, it costs 1 Forge Charge. The base epic weapon costs 20 Hero Shards and 40 Epic Shards. Upgrades after that start at 5 Hero Shards and 1 Epic Gear Shard, and increase as the Epic Gear level increases. As you upgrade, the values on the passive effects of the gear increase. Lion Knight, for example, gains additional damage per second for his Heart of the Pride skill. Epic Gear Crystals A mysterious figure from the dark future of Ember has set up shop in the Epic Dungeon, with the promise of alchemical power to those who can find him. This… “Elite Hero” (Old Alchemist) can be found in the Crystals tab of the Epic Forge, and will augment your hero’s Epic Gear with Epic Crystals- provided you’ve brought the necessary ingredients, of course. Mix the chemicals carefully- different combinations can unlock one of three different stat boosts! *Similar to the Blacksmith, Elite Hero can be found in the Crystals Tab of the Epic Forge. *The ability to craft Crystals unlocks once the Hero’s Epic Gear is Forged. *To craft a Crystal, tap the Crystal Icon and fill it with Strength and/or Vitality. Filling an Epic Crystal The type of Crystal you create is dependent on if it is filled with Strength, Vitality, or a mixture of the two! *A Crystal filled with Strength increases the Hero’s base Attack Damage *A Crystal filled with Vitality increases the Hero’s base Health *A Crystal filled with the perfect mix increases the Hero’s Aspect Attack and Defense Once a crystal is filled with your chosen formula, Hero Shards and Epic Gear Scrap are used to solidify the Crystal and lock in the bonus! Gaining Strength and Vitality Strength and Vitality can be acquired in Guild-based events such as Portal Lords. In addition, to other improvements for the Game Mode, players will be able to earn these valuable resources in the Fortress as well! Resetting or Reclaiming Crystal *Before a Crystal is completed, you can use the Reset to refund any resources currently spent on the Crystal. *If you want to use a different type of Crystal than one that’s already been completed, you can reclaim some of a Crystal’s ingredients. **To do this, tap the Crystal Icon and then use “Reclaim Elements” **Note that you will only receive 50% of the Strength and Vitality used in its creation Category:Epic